100 themes for Kazeshini and Shuuhei
by Blueangel242
Summary: Inspired and done originally by the woderfull AlessXVIII, I decided to make my own. Note: this is yaoi, so please if you disaprove, don't read.


100 Themes Challenge - Bleach

Made originally by the wonderful AlessXVIII, who just demostrated that I'm not the only one crazy enough to think about this pairing

**ALERT!: This is slightly AU; the mayor thing is that when a shinigami reaches lieutenant level, his/her zampakuto can manifest in the real world at will**

- Every story has a beginning, but theirs was special, because it started with raging hatred

2. Love- Kazeshini always thought that it was for pussies, but when he had his master on his arms, half dead and smiling to him, he wondered if this tickle was it.

3. Light- He felt ecstatic when the dark green reiatsu faded away in a flash, revealing his bankai for the first time

4. Dark- He was a spawn of darkness, he knew it, and couldn't be more grateful when it covered them both and hid his tears

5. Seeking Solace-When his taicho deserted, he was the only one who he could turn to, because he knew exactly what he was feeling, and also knew exactly what he needed.

6. Break Away-he manifested for the first time, and was glad that now he wasn't tied to his master so much

7. Heaven-As they came back from his high, he found it ironic that a demon could take him to heaven

8. Innocence-He lost that long ago, but his master somehow retained it

9. Drive – They had a goal to accomplish, and together they would achieve it

10. Breathe Again-When he woke up from the coma, his zampakuto punded him to the dirt, all the while yelling "don't you DARE leave me again!"

11. Memory-The first time he heard his zampakuto, it was saying "You're pretty pathetic, aren't you?"

12. Insanity – It was crazyness, but when they kissed, it just felt _right_

13. Misfortune-Errors could kill the best of the fighters, and Kazeshini had to agree when Shuuhei cut his hair by accident

14. Smile-It was a rare sight, but when he did it, he was geourgeus

15. Silence – Gagged like this, Hisagi had to be inventive to tell Kazeshini what he wanted

16. Questioning – When his master asked him why did he liked fighting so much, he kept silent, because the answer would make him leave.

17. Blood – Soaked in it, Kazeshini began to dissolve, because it didn't matter that he had killed every enemy they had, Shuuhei was dead and nothing could bring him back

18. Rainbow – It was the bridge between Gods and mortals, but his had only three colors: Blood red, Pitch lack and Ash gray.

19. Gray- The rags were that color, and Hisagui made a mental note to have done a hakama, because way too much people ogled him

20. Fortitude- It was by chance that they got together, after a near dead experience of course

21. Vacation-The beach was a great vacation, if only his zampakuto stopped growling every time a girl went near him

22. Mother Nature-It gave us all we need to live, except the appropriated partner

23. Cat – He hissed and behaved like one, but it made all the more valuable his short periods of cuddling.

24. No Time- Was the space between they starting to work together and Hisagui achieving bankai

25. Trouble Lurking-To Kazeshini, it was always suspicious how Suzumushi behaved around Kyoka Suigetsu, almost like a servant waiting the order to strike

26. Tears – They were like blood, but were a lot more bitter, specially when they were Shuuhei's.

27. Foreign-Pity was a strange thing to him, but he felt it when he saw his master so down.

28. Sorrow- He never felt sadness towards his Zampakuto, until the day he was brought down, protecting him by a nasty slash of Aizen himself

29. Happiness- He was jealous of Kurosaki and Zangetsu, wishing that he and Shuuhei could be like that

30. Under the Rain- It was a rainy night when they kissed for the first time, and each time it rains, both of them wear a dopey smile

31. Flowers-They were girly thing, so Hisagui was beyond pissed when Kazeshini send him a bouquet, implying that he was the girl in the relationship.

32. Night- Was the time most awaited for them, because they could meet freely.

33. Expectations-Everybody had them, but like hell he was going to give Shuuhei to that stupid Hinamory!

34. Stars-His eyes shined like one whenever he won

35. Hold My Hand – he looked up puzzled at the spirit, did what he was told, and was pushed up to his feet.

36. Precious Treasure – When he saw his master nearly dead, Kazeshini found out which his priority was.

37. Eyes –They were darker than a starless night, and every time he looked at them, he couldn't help to feel devoured.

38. Abandoned-He felt that way when his master refused to call to him.

39. Dreams-It was a fantasy bound not to be, but it would be nice if they could bear children

40. Rated-After digging a bit, Kazeshini found (and threw away) all the porn Hisagi had hid.

41. Teamwork-It was something they lacked, and Hisagi felt envious when he saw Ichigo doing it so effortlessly, in spite of his other half being a hollow

42. Standing Still-He stood there, tensed, and was relieved and surprised when he came, not to harm, but to help.

43. Dying- The only solace he had was that when he died, he would do it, too.

44. Two Roads-They walked different paths: he the pace, him the violence, but somehow they were intertwined in the most beautiful pattern

45. Illusion-He knew it was one, but it still hurt to see the prone body of his zampakuto so still.

46. Family-It took some time for Tachikaze to forgive Kazeshini for having stolen the "little brother" of Kensei.

47. Creation-It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

48. Childhood - The first time Shuuhei called his sword wasn't after the shinigami academy, like everyone thought, but as a little child trying to defend himself from a drunken shinigami from the eleventh

49. Stripes- He looked awesome, Hisagui thought, in those black leather jeans, the stripped gray shirt, and black shoes.

50. Breaking the Rules-Zembonsakura frowned heavily on them, because they have broken the sacred of the rules: A zampakuto was a tool, and as such, incapable of feelings

51. Sport –Kazeshini liked fighting to a stunning degree, looking it like a game more than anything else.

52. Deep in Thought – It was a pregnant pause when they asked if he was serious with Shuuhei, but in the end he said yes.

53. Keeping a Secret – They waited for the night because most of the Sereitei disapproved of them, the little buggers

54. Tower-They had a tower for his living quarters, but they rarely left it anymore

55. Waiting-All he had to do was to wait, eventually, his master will see that the only way to advance was through his powers.

56. Danger Ahead- There were so many hollows that Kazeshini was having second thoughts about the worth of challenging them all.

57. Sacrifice- He was reluctant to part with the sickles, because they were part of him, liked it or not

58. Kick in the Head-Mashiro would laugh her head off when she saw the giant lump Kazeshini gave him for being "romantic"

59. No Way Out-If this was a trap, Shuuhei prayed that Kazeshini don't let go him, ever.

60. Rejection – Hisagi-chan threw the sickles away, horrified by the murder he just committed, and felt cursed when they came back next day.

61. Fairy Tale – Shuuhei understood the desire for Kazeshini to have a little variety on their encounters, and even thought it was a great idea- But there was no way he was going to put on that pink dress and play sleeping beauty!

62. Magic- Isane was laying on the floor, laughing hysterically with Tobiume, Kazeshini had fainted, and Unohana was calm when he freaked "What do you mean, I'm pregnant?!"

63. Do Not Disturb-They couln't decide if they were amused or annoyed when they found out that the maid sent to tidy their room has passed out from blood loss.

64. Multitasking- He had to be quite skilled at it, If he could deep troath him, massage his balls, and prepare himself at the same time.

65. Horror – Kazeshini thought he knew fear, but nothing could have prepared for the illusion Aizen put up just for him.

66. Traps-He was cheating, doing that sexy strip in front of him to try and convince him for being uke.

67. Playing the Melody-Tachikaze had to deal with a sleepy (A.K.A. grumpy) Kensei the next day, and wished that he hadn't told Kazeshini about a serenade for means of apology.

68. Hero-He was pissed when the shinigami started to molest his little master, and decided to step in before permanent damange could be done "call my name!"

69. Annoyance - Kazeshini wanted to pound the cellphone on the floor, so Muguruma stopped calling Shuuhei demanding to know where he was, with who, and what he was doing.

70. 67%-It was the amount of time he found himself in his back on the bed, often without even knowing how he got to the room in first place.

71. Obsession- Their relation could have been so much better, he thought, if that damned Tousen hadn't pounded his ideals on Shuuhei since the beginning.

72. Mischief Managed-He and Shiro shumpoed away, cackling madly, while Zembonsakura was left alone to clean the tar and get off the feathers they gave to him.  
73. I Can't – It was parting with his very soul, so he was surprised when Shuuhei kissed him, told him "Don't worry, I'll be all right" and went through the garganta with Tousen and Suzumushi

74. Are You Challenging Me?-Taikei was never one to back down on duels, but seeing the murderous aura around the zampakuto of his crush, he had to wonder if Hisagi and Kazeshini were as distant as the ninth barracks said.

75. Mirror- he was a twisted reflection of his master, but as so, he knew exactly what he lacked and made up to him.

76. Broken Pieces-Kazeshini didn't move besides the bed when Hisagi was rescued from Las Noches, looking over the reconstructed body

77. Test-He could control himself, he had to, but it was difficult when all over Shuuhei's desk was a mountain of chocolate boxes, all reading "I love you" and other less innocent things

78. Drink-When the traitors discovered their game, Shiihei, Kira and hinamori wnt drinking, and between muffled sobs and drunken ramblings, he confessed his love for him

79. Starvation – He often came back home hungry, but Kazeshini always had a meal ready (of course, all he was looking for was sex after)

80. Words-They haven't said THE words to each other yet, but the soft touches and little details screamed their love to anyone who bothered to see underneath their fights

81. Pen and Paper-Never good at them, Kazeshini bribed Haineko into asking Zembonsakura to ask his master to transcribe a love letter

82. Can You Hear Me? – The shinigami was scared when the little child he had been molesting yelled "reap, Kazeshini!", and the elegant katana he had changed into a pair of wicked sickles

83. Heal-It took time to forget the kind Muguruma, and even more to avenge him, but when they reached bankai, Toused didn't stood a chance in hell

84. Out Cold-He could tolerate being knocked out if every time he woke up Shuuhei behaved like this-completely submissive to him

85. Spiral-Everything began to spin, and he could hear Kazeshini distantly yelling "clear the way, the baby is coming!"

86. Seeing Red – When his master was cut down, he felt anger like nothing before, and started to lash out left and right because he knew Shuuhei wouldn't make it

87. Food-His favorite food was dango, and Hisagi took advantage of it whenever he was mad at him

88. Pain-When he woke up, he found Kazeshini at his side, smiling and holding a bundle of clothes in his arms, and he knew the pain was worth it

89. Through the Fire-When a shinigami died, he would go to heaven and his zampakuto will dissolve, but Kazeshini knew they would fight the very flames of Hell to be together again

90. Triangle-He wouldn't accept another element in their relationship, so he told Muguruma quite clearly that he could be forgetting about a love triangle

91. Drowning- They had been sailing when a gust of wind knocked the boat, and if it weren't for Kazeshini he might have drowned

92. All That I Have-"I swear that if you give me the power, I'll give you my mind, body, and soul"

93. Give Up-He gave that option to Tousen, but he refused, so he had the pleasure to bring him down completely

94. Last Hope- It was a miracle, when he opened his eyes not to endless darkness, but to the face of his lover after his dead.

95. Advertisement-They were very open with their relation, because that way no one bothered about the when and hows

96. In the Storm- They had to make it, they couldn't die in a way so miserable.

97. Safety First – Kazeshini couln't phantom _any_ reason for Shuuhei to think that they needed a condom, after all, both were clean and he couldn't get pregnant

98. Puzzle-He woke up in his bed, with Kazeshini at his side; but when he asked where their son was, Kazeshini asked puzzled to him "what son?"

99. Solitude- They will never be alone again, because they were one and the same

100. Relaxation –It was nice, sometimes, just to lay together and feel the heat between them.


End file.
